Black and Blue
by Samila1223
Summary: "When your loved one is turned to one of the dreedful monsters, but said to be dead?" It's a normal Kaishin /Shinkai story , knowing it does contain a lemon in it, and well, I'm not too good with descirption so read to fiund out? Also please review


Warning : this is a story based on a Yaoi pairings, and it does contain lemon~

Black and Blue

In the time of carriges, idioms, and early centuries, it was believed that there would only be one exsistance where the ones you loved held you tight in their arms,

In the time of early lives, they shall be born, to be able to expirience these lives they were alone.

The only sound that he was able to hear was the poor rain drops falling mercilessly on the floor, what has he done to deserve such a life? Nothing, it was the said that the best ones were promised to be given the hardest life, can it be believed? In a world where the stronger should live, while the weakest has to mourn?

Grief and sorrow, were all he owned, they were those simple strands that keep him hating, hating every single person that did it, managed into it.

Kudo Shinichi, a high ranked knight, was standing in front of the Suzuki Queen, listening to the new instructions about the up coming mission, he never hated it, Basically, he adored his job, his duty toward the kingdom was everything he could think of, deal with.

He wasn't a socialable character, didn't really care about making friends, despite the fact of his good lookings, and overly attractive character, he had never thought he would be one of those most popular knights that everybody wished to talk to.

Basically, he's some good friends, Mouri Ran, was one of his childhood friends, the partner of Miyano Shiho, who seemed to be devolping some strong romantic feelings toward her partner, but the other doesn't really seem to care, she's rather focused on her childhood friend's disorders than her romantic life at the very moment.

It felt good to have a caring person by his side but he'll never foget the fact that his loss was because of his own fault, will never fogive himself.

Hattori Heiji, was one of the good friends he has, who was a knight that was ranked lower than him, but Shinichi has to admit that he was a great help in some of the high risked missions, despite, his overly awkward girlfriend, Toyama Kazuha, who was in charge of taking care of the young medical students, he still looks at him as a dear friend.

Suguru Hakuba, was one of these people you would find arrogant at first, but knowing they shared many of their behaviors, like their mutual love of reading, he was an understanding friend, and a good comforting one to talk to.

He has to admit that he owes them his life, but yet, Nobody made him feel like his partner did.

Kuroba Kaito, was his partner, they had known eachothers since they were kids, in the first year of their training school, he had to admit that it all started with Kaito's wide grin when he approached the younger knight and asked him if he was willing to pair up with him, finding no logical reason to turn down the offer, he agreed cheerfully.

It was unusual for Kaito to enjoy being with his partner, to enjoy his sarcastic charcter, reckless behaviors, and even weird comments, but Shinichi found it amusing, happy to find someone who can understand him, meanwhile, reading him by only looking at his eyes.

It was known that Kaito was granted a rather active personality, for the fact, that he enjoys making jokes, pranks, laughing, he was declared as a prankster magician.

It was really surprising how the two partners manged to keep it straight with eachothers. Knowing the wide differances between the one another, they managed to get as close as they could.

It was defintely an enjoyable timing, Shinichu had to admit, everything was nearly perfect, their rank, training, missions, friends...

But as usual, Nothing lasts forever.

It was until that simple mission they were given, when they had to split in order to find all the missing parts of the said gem, which was called Panadora, it was said that such gems graunte many wishes, humans, will fight for, die to accomplish, one of them was the immortality.

It was going well, perfectly fine, as always, he thought, nothing was wrong, they planned everything right, they chose the correct timing, the right position, everything was perfectly working out.

All his thoughts were cut when a slight scream caught his ears, not caring about the mission, he ran, his feet attacked the floor, causing it to burn, burn with iritation, he rushed to the location where they parted, entered his path, searching for him, but with his arrivance, his partner was no where to be found, no sight to be seen,

Falling to his knees, it was true, He failed.

And it hurt.

Too much.

He tried to examine the place carefully but it was no use. He wanted to fly, to hurry where they took him, but he was in no mood.

He had lost his first fight in his whole life.

He failed, he _really_ did.

More parties were sent under the name of searching for the missing knight, but it was hopless, he felt he's so near in his heart, yet, far away to be seen, he knew he should never lose hope, but how can he? When it was all his fault.

His fault, of a mistake he made while planing, while acting, it has to be a mistake, a misorder he made, something he overcome, something he dismissed.

But, he still couldn't find it out.

A blurry picture covered his site, maybe one day, he would find him, alive.

He was living with that hope, because he only discovered his true feelings toward the said boy when he disappeared.

Maybe it was right when they said that you would never find out how much something is worthful, until they're gone, until they live forever.

 **-x-**

Kudo stood in front of his fellow knight Hattori Heiji, smirking at him, as they decided to pair up in this mission, their objective was quite easy, really easy.

They just had to defeat a vampire, or so they believed, however, Shinichi has never believed in the exsistance of the supernatural, he knew that there's an interesting fact behind the vampire mystery, but as the Suzuki Queen said, they need to becareful, whatever they face, won't be a friendly one.

Hattori moved, as he entered the village, it was a friendly one to his home one, that's why they were helping them in figuring out the eccentric theory.

As the knights entered the village. They were greeted by its people, as an old white-haired woman, moved from the center of the crowd, making her way to where they were standing, bowing her head, she said. "Welcome to our small village, we should be honored to be visited by you," She looked at the black haired knight, "Kudo Shinichi."

Smiling softly at her, he nodded, "Actaully, we're the honored ones since we were asked for help,"

Hattori coughed softly, before joining in the conversation. "So can we get into business?" He said calmly.

Nodding in affarmative, she guided them to one of the biggest cottages, that was sorrounded with a wide green garden, with various colors of flowers, moving slightly as the cold breeze attacked them. It appeared to be the central house in the village.

They sat on a round table, as the old lady took her seat infront of them, looking at one of her young maids, she gave her a silent order which made the maid nod quickly and leaves.

Turning to the boys she began, "I know it may sound unbelievable, but we have our evidence." She paused as one of the maid entered, different from the one who was present earlier, she was holding a cloth, as she handed it to where her misteress was, "Look, by yourselves. The cloth was soaked with his blood, a vamperic one, a dark one, joined with cold, its scent is ironic, filled with dust."

Shinichi frowned as he stared at the cloth that was lying on the table infront of them, "I believe you may have misunderstand," He said. "A human's blood would rust after staying outside for a long time."

"True," Hattori agreed. "But, if there's a vampire then it should be easy attacking him during the day, right?"

The old lady shook her head, before smiling, a sadistic smile, "I lost my son, who was in charge of keeping this village safe, his accompain has claimed to see a bloodsucker roaming around for weeks, but we didn't believe him, until we saw the drained bodies dropping dead, everywhere." She said.

Shinichi winced at the picture, as he looked at his friend, who shrugged simply at him, before looking back at the waiting lady, "We would like to have a look on the location where they were attacked." Shinichi demanded.

"As you wish, young knight." She said, worriedly.

 **-x-**

As silent as a grave, the place looked dead, at the beginning of the forest, on an orphan route, where no human beings were to be seen, it was said that the current vampire, attacked here.

He has to admit that the said vampire has chosen such a lucky place, to be doing his dreads.

Examining the place, it seemed odd, too odd for people to come here, to hang in here.

Maybe, he dragged them to this place by some kind of a magicial spell, he thought, or he's a citizien in this village.

He turned his head as he stared at the walking people, meters away, the merchands, the playing happy children, the talking women,gossiping girls, the village was normal.

"Oi, Kudo." Hattori said, cutting his thoughts away. "What do you think?"

"I believe we should wait until night falls in." He commented. "That way we would be able to have an actual play of what usually happens."

Nodding, he agreed. "I see what you mean."

-x-

"Hattori!" Shinichi called, as he examined the place looking for the lost scout, they were determined to meet here, after gathering the enough food for the night, yet, the sun strikes down, as the moon shone brightly in the sky, making the forest look brighter, as the dark shapes of the animals moved faster, a better view.

He still couldn't find the lost scout, feeling more anxious, about his friend, he decided to make his way toward the forest, in order to find him.

Making his descion, he was absorbed in the dark bushes of the forest.

 **-x-**

Hattori gasped when he arrived at their promised place, but didn't find the other knight, "Oi, Kudo." He called. "I'm here, where are ya at?"

He examined the place for any signs of his friend, not finding any, he decided that something may have keeping him late, so he sat down, across the tree, and decided to wait for him.

 **-x-**

Shinichi made his way across the dark forest, as he caught a faint smell of blood, deciding to make sure that it doesn't belong to a human, he made his way toward the scent.

It was getting stronger, the more he got closer. It was easy to find, he thought, but that doesn't deny the fact that it should be stopped, in order to keep this village safe.

He sighed as he caught the sight of a moving shadow, when he arrived to the said spot, he shivered at the sight in front of him, it was a young woman, lying down on her back, with her arms on her sides, and a terrified expression was covering her soft features.

He knew it, it should be stopped, now and forever.

Runing to her side,he knealed beside her, noticing how pale she was, he examined her body, when he saw a narrow hole on the right side of her neck, she was drained.

Putting his hand on her wrist, searching for any signs of life, he knew he was too late, he always was.

Gathering her in his arms, he put her gently, on the side of a tree, as he closed her eyes slowly, promising her, that he would never leave his sould hanging here, seaking for her revenge.

Shivering when he felt more movement around him, he knew he was here, and was ready enough to fight, because he had nothing to lose, nothing to fear.

Holding up his sword, he stood up.

As the figure in front of him, stopped, smirking at him, a predatory one, "Another knight, eh?" The venom exclaimed. "I've always liked your blood, it tastes..reliable."

Gritting his teeth, he focused all his reflexes on the venom, standing in front of him, the vampire made an appearance for his caines, as his nails grew longer, sharper, changing into razor-sharp claws,

Using his full speed, he made his way toward the standing knight, "My people would be happy when they see you." The venom smirked, as he rushed, making an action, an attacking one using his claws, which Shinichi managed to evade skilfully, praying, he would manage in getting ride of the venom.

Attacking him with his sword, he cut a certain on spot on his shoulder, it didn't affect the vampire, but it was a progress for the knight, who claimed the distraction, and backed away, making his back facing one of the biggest trees.

Laughing loudly, the venom eyed the knight. "You know, it's been a while since I had a fight with my prey." He said, as he went toward the knight's back, with his full speed, trying to scrap his back, the knight moved quickly, invading the bush, as he managed to dodge the second hit.

Tripping on his back, he winced when the sword slipped across his fingers, to the other's feet,

Smirking, the venom paused, to take in the sight of victory, before heading to where the knight was lying.

Catching his breaths, Shinichi sqweaked, when he tried to move his leg, noticing a cut, he growled, at the vampire, who was stepping toward him.

When he reached the detective, he leant slowly, as he brushed his face with his, warm breath attacked Shinichi's ear, making him, shiver, as he tried to calm himself, when a unwelcomed voice whispered in his ears, "See, I told you," He paused, licking his ear lope, "Your blood tastes sweet." He said, as he leaned his head, licking the side of his neck gently.

Shinichi gasped, when he felt long coocked teeth, being buried in his neck, he tittled his head backwards, closing his eyes forcefully, as he let out a loud cry of pain, making the vampire smirk.

-x-

Hattori frowned when he heard the famillar voice, breaking the quiet night breeze, cursing, he hurried to where the old lady was.

-x-

Shinichi inhaled slowly, as he screamed again, as the sharp teeth, were buried deeper, he tried to struggle against his hold, but his body was weak. The vampire, moaned, as he enjoyed the drink he was having, creating more cries from the knight, Shinichi's sight blurred, as his arms were dropped numb next to his limb body.

Feeling the clossness to his drain, he closed his eyes, hoping for a breath, he inhaled again, trying to exhale.

Everything blurred.

It was done, wasn't it?

He felt weak, and hopless, everything seemed to be disappearing as he let his last cry, before losing himself in the darkness.

 **-x-**

When Hattori arrived to the cottage, he found the old lady, contacting one of the most dreedful witches, that seemed famillar, but he didn't recognize her.

He knew he had seen her before, and it wasn't a good expirience for him, but they needed her.

"Tell us, Akako-Chan." The old lady called, bowing her head in pure respect, "Is the knight alive?"

Laughing, Akako shoke her head. "I'm happy to tell you that he's still on the verge of life, but slipping away slowly." She replied.

"But, how can we find him?" She asked, "Did he finish his task?"

"As for killing the vampire, he failed." Akako paused, "But, maybe he will be saved."

"How so?" Hattori interputed, earning him a glare from the lady next to him.

"Hattori-Kun?" Akako exclaimed, before chuckling." It's pleasure to see you again," She paused, "However, I've promised to answer only three questions, nothing more, nothing less."

"But, we need to help him." He called.

"It's your problem." She said, "Not mine."

"Idiot." He said, "I can't bear with losing him, again."

"You won't." She assured him, "Now, I shall take my leaving." She said, as the round crystal turned back to its original color.

Staring back at the old lady, "We need to act." He called, earning a nod from them.

 **-x-**

Shinichi groaned when he felt something soft beneath him, he hissed at the sensation, exhaling, he opened his eyes, weakly, he tried to move but failed.

"Don't." A husky voice came from his behind, causing his head to jerk to face its owner, whose face was covered with the darkness of the room. "You're still too weak to move, you've lost quite a lot of blood."

"Who are you?" Shinichi asked, not liking the state he was at.

The other person, took a few steps forward, as he leaned so he would be facing the detective, smirking he said, "Forgot me already, Shinichi?"

Shinichi's face was covered with a slight frown, as he stared wide eyed at the person in front of him. "Kuroba? Is it really you?" He paused. "How?"

Chuckling, he ran a hand ruffling the other's hair, "I'll tell you about it later," He paused, making a scowl making an apperance across his face, narrowing his eyes, he said. "I knew you're reckless, but that's too much."

"It's not like you care." Shinichi huffed, trying to turn his head to the window infront of them, staring at the moonlight that was covering the forest. "I've been searching for you, for months, Kuroba."

"You know you can call me Kaito." Kaito snapped, not liking the formal way, his knight was using. "And I couldn't come,"

"Why?" He demanded.

"I shall start from the begining, right?" Kaito said, earning him a nod from the detective."When we took the said mission, I went to the western side when I noticed some shadows moving in the dark, then, I didn't really care about it since well, we made a perfect plan, it really is." He paused, watching the detective for any signs of exhualation. "I was attacked by these shadows, they weren't normal but vampires, I thought I was dying, but they wanted an extra member to their crew, so they simply turned me to a monster like them."

Shinichi scowled, "You're not a monster." He paused. "And you know if you came, I would have found a way to help you."

"That's the point." Kaito growled. "You were going to endanger yourself, knwoing, I was dangerous then, in fact, I am." He lowered his voice, saying. "I'm a monster."

"If you were a monster," Shinichi panted slowly, "I wouldn't have been here."

"I can't control my hunger." Kaito explained, "I couldn't do it, that's why I couldn't show myself, or else, I would have harmed those who cared for me, especially you."

Kaito was right on his point, however, the pain he felt when he lost his partner, or how betrayed he was to work alone, but endangering the whole village was nothing the detective wanted, not now, and not ever. "I see." Was his brilliant answer.

Kaito smiled gently at the young knight. "You're lucky enough that I found you." He paused, "Hearing your scream wasn't a fun thing, especially when I wanted to hear it in another kind of occasion."

A blush forced its way to the young knight's face, as he looked away, "Shut up." He grumbled.

Chuckling, at how adorable the little knight was, he smiled fondly to himself, "Actually, I wanted to tell you something, since we didn't manage to say it to eachother's face." He paused as he watched the squirk of emotions on the others face. "I love you."

Shinichi blushed at the other's words, it isn't like he hadn't been predicting them but they still have their own impact on him, which was rather stronger than he actually thought, which made him slightly embrassed, but he knew it was alright since the person was Kuroba Kaito.

"Me too." He replied, trying not to look at the other's eyes, when he felt a hand under his chin, jerking it,

"Look at me." Kaito purred.

Shinichi blushed at the moment his eyes met the indigo ones, he noticed that they have taken a brighter shade of indigo with a hint of violet in them, he knew it was probably to his vimprism, however, he decided to accept the new Kaito, it wasn't every day that you know that the love of your life is still alive anyways. It was a chance he had to claim, to never waste.

He felt all his thoughts, escaping away, when a pair of strong lips were covering his own, dancing in a possionate rhythm, when he shivered at the sensation, the feeling of a warm tongue, asking for permisson, and another pair of hands heading to their destination.

He let himself lost in the said feeling, as he parted his lips, letting the skillfull tongue invading his carven, as he encouraged his tongue to play with the visitor,

Shinichi moaned in the kiss, as Kaiton smirked, letting his hand travelling lower, until they arrived at the younger boy's waist, making circular motion on his stomach.

Shinichi let his hands playing with the others' hair, as they parted away, gasping for air.

Holding their gaze, he noticed the love and care that were stored carefully in Kaito's eyes, the caring arm that was wrapped around him, he knew he wanted it.

Rolling their hips together, Kaito hissed at the friction, between their erections, which caused Shinichi to moan,

Kaito looked down at the detective smirking, when he noticed the dark shade of pink that was covering his cheeks, he smiled fondly to himself, "You're so beautifull when you're like that." He whispered in the other's ear, causing him to shiver.

Blushing, Shinichi grinded his hips against the other's, knowing that Kaito wouldn't deny that form of invitation, he smirked, as his hand, pulled the other's pants down.

Kissing his jawline, he traced soft bites aganist shinichi's sensitive skin, as he reached to his stomach, licking and sucking, he made his way lower until he reached, his other's rear,

Growling, Shinichi wiggled underneath Kaito, as he let out a strangled moan, much to Kaito's pleasure.

Kaito pinned the other's hip to the bed, as he moved them, which every suck, while taking his whole erection in his mouth.

Feeling close enough, he jerked forcefully against Kaito's mouth, it was when Kaito pulled away.

Shinichi whimpered, trying to hid it, failing when he felt something circling his enterance,  
Kaito smirked at the sight of the younger knight, he leaned, capturing lips in another kiss, pouring all his lost emotions in his lover's kiss, he needed to avenge his lost time. The time he wasted when he was away from his dear one, the time when he forgot to confess his love for his little knight, those lost moments that seemed to be vanished in the thinnest air.

But now there was no time to waste, nothing to prevent him from his objective.

Kaito let his second finger inside the detective tight enterance, letting them wonder around, as he focused on that sweet voice that the detective made, the muffled whimpers, and the silent moans, were the most beautiful sound he would ever hear, it was a proof for everybody that the knight belongs to him, and only.

Scissoring him, Shinichi moaned, as Kaito smirked, at his little lover, it was nice to have the strong knight that everybody fear at his mercy, it was a good feeling to know that the knight is his, and will always be.

Pulling his fingers away, he let out a whimper as Kaito held his hips up, balancing him, as he guided his erection, toward his destination, toward his home.

Kaito bit his bottom lip forcely moaning when he felt the tight heat being wrapped around his own strong hardness, "God," Kaito moaned, leaning closer, as he began to move slowly, gently inside his detective, moaning, Shinichi shivered when he felt Kaito's breath tickling his face, capturing the other's lips in a possionate kiss, he moaned when he felt himself close, deciding to tease the shorter boy, he held his excitment, storking it, caressing it.

Shinichi's breath hitched, as he felt himself coming, covering his stomach with his semen, panting when he felt Kaito's warm fluid filling him, while moaning his name.

It was a feeling they will never forget, even if they were granted an extra life, they will be living on their memory, the feeling of being completed, being surrounded with your lover's voice, his scent, his sight, it was. Feeling of perfection, something people would kill for.

Exhaling, Kaito pulled carefully out of his lover, as he fell to the bed next to him, with limb body, he wrapped his arm loosenly around Shinichi's waist, pulling him closer to his chest. Shinichi snuggled in his warm torso, "I missed you." The knight mumbled as he gave up for his sleep.

Smiling at the peaceful expression in front of him, he kissed his forehead, caressing his cheeks, he nipped his earlope, "You're really going to be the death of me." Kaito said as he let himself asleep

 **-x-**

Hakuba called Mouri-san asking her about her childhood friend, it was a surprise for him, when she told him that he was sent on a mission with the osakan knight Hattori Heiji, well, Hakuba wasn't a fan of the dark-skinned guy, so he decided to go to the village by himself and search for his best friend.

Knowing Shinichi, he'll probably get himself into a rather difficult situation in a matter of time, so he decided for the sake of his safety, to search for him.

Judging by the fact, that he won't be able to make it on time, he had contacted the red-haired witch, Akako, she wasn't always helpful except when it comes to Suguru, because she believes that he's the only person who could shove the raven knight away from her crush, for her to be able to take him for her own at least.

Suguru sighed at the fact that Shinichi was totally definetly in love with his partner, who suddenly appeared, it was a relief , he wouldn't deny that he was quite astonished when he knew about it from Akako, she probably knew about it before he did, but it doesn't really matter, so he decided that he should make an action, especially when the said partner was turned into a monster, so his classical partner should be as qualified as Akako. They really agreed on this very fact.

The witch had told him that she didn't let anybody find out about the returned knight except him. It was a progress, since it would give him an extra time to plan, but he needs to be patient, he knows that the magician would do anything to keep the knight safe, and being mated with him was nothing, but throwing himself in this darkness, which he would like to discribe as hell, Kuroba Kaito's hell.

It was rather strange that Hakuba's brain didn't accept the fact of Kaito being alive, He's gotten over him as a dead person, a person who would never come back.

Everyone did, and it hurt.

It hurt all those people who knew Kaito even if they gor irarted from him, even if he annoys them but the feeling of never seeing the magical knight, made his stomach twist, it isn't like he was one of the magician's fans, or lover, but he was -the least to be called- a friend, a friend who had known him for nearly a decade, a friend who never left his side even they always argue.

But the feeling of seeing Shinichi smile again, made his heart flatter in a soft rhym, it was dull to see the sorrow in the knight's azure blue eyes, it hurt to know that the reason of his sadness was him, yet, the knight was blaming himself, punishing his soul for every single moment without his partner, his lover.

He hate to admit that he was the one who told the vampire crew about their location, but he didn't have a choice then, and he thought Kuroba would be strong enough to fight them, but he was wrong, terribly wrong.

Yukiko Kudo, was one of the high ranked village spies, after losing her husband, in one of the missions, he is still alive, but in another village, which was a relief, The lady was determined to train her son, hoping he would be like his father, but to her like, he became something better, more inteligent, and high ranked, skillfull, talented, good looking. He was definately the perfect son, any mother would ask for. Despite his struborness, he never turned her down, always holding a soft spot in his heart with her name written on it.

She focused her life on her son's training, when he met his first friend, Mouri Ran, the daughter of Kogoru who was the owner of a wine shop, with her mother away, working in another village, in an inn, Yukiko wanted to be another mother for the young lady, it was when she hoped she would be Shinichi's.

When her son paired up with his said partner, Kuroba Kaito, the son of Chikage, who was one of the famous mistress in the villages, but his father's identity was unkown, they never really knew about him, but she enjoyed the fact that he was always standing up for his knight, defeating him even if he lost, he never left her Shin-Chan alone, she enjoyed how the kids got closer, and decided that Kaito would be a better choice than Ran.

Happily supporting them, when she noticed how her son adorablely blushes when the other tease him. She knew it was the best choice she has ever made in her enternal life, it wasn't until Kuroba was attacked, and was marked as missing, months passed, her son never lost the hope in finding the other knight, it wasn't untill the mission he took two days ago, and yet, Shinichi was no where to be found.

But, if he's with Kaito, she wouldn't have to worry about anything but her son's inconect.

Hakuba made all the needed researches to locate the knight's postion that he had managed into doing it in no time, a recorded one indeed.

He smirked to himself as he headed to the village, he discovered.

-x-

Shinichi opened his eyes slowly, when he felt a strong arm wrapped around his waist, he smiled when he saw their owner still asleep, trying to make a comfrotable sitting position for himself, he hissed at the shot of pain, that spreaded all over his body. Last night's memories gathered in his mind, as he blushed in embrassment, Hearing a chuckle, he titled his head, to its source.

"Good morning, Shin-Chan." Kaito greeted, cheerfully, as a grin made an appearance on his face.

"Morning to you too." Shinichi replied, throwing back a soft smilr as he aimed to sit up, when he notices the grip around his waist tightened, a confused look showered across his face, as he stared at the magician,

"Don't leave." The magician, snapped, "Stay here with me, _Shinichi._ "

Shinichi shivered at the sudden purr that followed his name, "You do realise that what we ,um, did yesterday, was something that will surely miss with my training." Shinichi replied calmly, "Besides, I need to let them know That I'm perfectly fine, because I am."

"But, I want you to stay with me." Kaito replied. "You won't have to fight here."

Shaking his head, he stared at the indigo eyes in front of him, a warm hand was wrapped around his heart, at the slight feeling of care and love in the other's voice, Shinichi smirked, "Actually, I do enjoy my task, and I'm not willing to get a retirement, not now at least." Shinichi paused, "But, why wouldn't you be able to show up?"

Scowling at the question, Kaito replied. "I don't think they would accept what I became, I mean I may be a monster, but I can control my hunger and desire but they wouldn't understand it,"  
"I believe that you're still a human," Shinichi snapped, "Monsters don't love or care, but you do."

"It's those last feelings I own from my old self, Actually, I wanted to turn you into one of us, but I couldn't." He inhaled slowly then exhaled, "I may have killed you in the process, but I can't bear with the fact that I would live centuries without you."

"It'll be alright." Shinichi replied, "They will accept you, just like I did. Stop thinking of the future, it will make you nothing but miserable, because people never understands, and never tolerate. They think about themselves, it's funny to know how selfish they are, how ungrateful they are." He said.

Kaito stared at him for seconds for laughing quietly. "You know I thought we would never meet again," He said

"I didn't give up, actually." Shinichi replied. "They're gonna be delighted when they see you again."

"I hope so." Kaito replied. "I really wish I would manage to keep my job as a knight."

"The Suzuki Queen, adores you. I'm sure that she'll never turn you down." He suggested.

Shaking his head, Kaito sighed. "She adored Kuroba Kaito, the magician knight, not the monster "

"Having a skillfull vampire like you will always support the kingdom." Shinichi commented, smiling softly.

Kaito turned his head away, staring at the window, for some seconds. "I can't go out during the day, since I'm not very trained yet." He replied. "Basically, even using a sunscrean will do nothing, because I'm a young vampire."

Frowning, Shinichi asked, "What did you do after being turned?"

"They wanted me to become one of their slaves." Kaito stated. "But I refused which caused them to ignore me, leaving me alone in the forest. I failed in controling my hunger, it was then I started attacking people who were hunting there, but I didn't approach villages."

"So, you're not the vampire they fear?" Shinichi replied, remembering his earlier fight with the said venom.

Scowling, Kaito raised an eyebrows at him accusingly, "I wouldn't attack you." He paused, "What brought you there, anyways?"

Shinichi looked at him for seconds, it was nice when he noticed the confidence in his voice, and more nicer knowing that he wouldn't attack him, he knew that Kaito would never pick up such an act, because the magician loves the knight and the knight loves the magician."I was sent as an answer for a request of this village, Basically, I went there with Hattori. We agreed to meet at a certain place, but when he didn't show, so I got worried when I found a moving shadow on the woods and decided to follow it." He paused, "And then you know the rest of the story."

Kaito shot him a wary look, "I do," He replied.

"Kaito, what did you do with the vampire anyways?" Shinichi asked.

It wasn't like The knight didn't know the answer, however, he hate to admit that such vampire deserve whatever happened to him, he didn't wish to see anybody in such situation, even if it was an enemy.

"I believe you wouldn't like to know it. Let's say the village wouldn't have to worry about him for nearly another century."chuckling, he said.

"You know it wouldn't be acceptable." Shinichi remarked, which earned him, a soft kiss on his forehead, he blushed at the contact, Maybe, being stuck with this vampire isn't the worst thing.

"Don't worry, I didn't." He assured him. "We've been talking for quite alot of time, it's nice to catch up, you know." Kaito smirked.

"It's nice to see you alive again." Shinichi commented, "but, we need to go."

"I hate endangering you," Kaito replied, as he let the knight standing up, "I mean they may come searching for me."

Shinichi gathered his clothes, as he started putting them on, slowly and carefully, in order to deal with the pain, he was feeling, but he doesn't regret it, and probably never will.

He looked at the vampire across his shoulder, smirking at him. "We live a dangerous life, it's funny how triumphs always find a way through it." He snorted.

Laughing dryly, "I can see what you mean," Kaito agreed, nodding." It's a bless that we're strong enough to deal with them."

"Especially when you're turned into a nocturnal creature." Teased the knight.

Glaring at him playfully, "At least, I would be the best in bed." He winked, causing the other's face to flush into a brighter shade of red.

"Shut up," Shinichi grumbled.

-x-

Hattori was quite surprised when he tried to contact the witch again and she replied, it wasn't a normal basic for her to reply to rondom scouts, especially if they aren't Kuroba Kaito.

He decided to head to the place where he heard the knight's painfull screams, it was a marvelous surpirse when he noticed that the blond knight was also present there, bending over a body lying helpless on the floor.

With wide eyes he stared, as he stepped closer to the blond man, gasping, Hakuba turned his head, to face the dark-skinned man, he raised a questioning eyebrow at him, "I see that you heard about the returned ghost?" Hakuba said.

Heiji frowned, he knew that the blond is an eccentric idiot, who porbably knows nothing about everything, but that was too much, he opened his mouth to speak, before closing it again, releasing a sigh, he shoke his head, "What are you talking about?" He asked.

Hattori's brilliant response, caused a dry laugh to escape the other's throat, "I see, you don't know then." He stated.

Scowling again, he didn't like the way he was using, he had to admit that he never liked the blond in general, especially, his cold ways, that would probably make a sleeping volcano to explode in order to shut him forever, ignoring the urge to bend him down to a tree, then slicing his throat, he inhaled, then exhaled, it is usually a good way to remove all these negative thoughts. "Ya gotta explain everything ya know?" Hattori snapped.

"I have to admit that I totally hate your accent." Hakuba replied. "But, since I need you I'll explain it."

"Barou, Just get goin'." Hattori yelled.

"Let me begin," He said, earning him a glare from the other. "Actually, Kuroba is still alive."

Hattori stared at the other's face, disblief and shock were dancing across his dark features. "How?" He managed to ask.

"When he went missing." He inhaled before continuing. "He was taken as a prisioner with a vampire crew, when he fought back, they turned him into a monster."

"Are you trying to say that the vampire we were meant to fight was Kuroba?" Hattori asked, bringing a thumb under his chin, in a thoughfull pose. "It's kind of unbelievable, Kuroba will never kill, however, it would be a reliable thing if he kidnapped Kudo."

"That's the point." Snapped Hakuba, pointing an accusing finger at the scout. "He should know that he isn't the correct partner for Kudo-Kun."

Hattori stared at the blond, wide eyed for ten seconds, before smirking at the idea that popped on his mind which caused the blond to turn away, "Oi Oi, is it an indirect confession, I hear?" He asked.

"Stop it." He grumbled, stomping his feet playfully to the ground, "You sound awefully like Kuroba."

"Oh, Don't be like that." Hattori said, "I said that I'm on your side."

"That's it," Hakuba remarked, "We need to prove to the kingdom that Kuroba is a monster."

"A monster?" A voice rang through the silent breeze of the forest, that cuased both of the boys to tense forcefully, as they were facing their Raven knight, who frowned gently at them."It's a unique word to describe a human,"

"Kudo-Kun, you do realise you're talking about a vampire, a human killer, a servant of blood." Hakuba snapped.

Shaking his head, Shinichi sighed. "Basically, I wouldn't call them so, However, they're simillar to humans, We do kill eachother, don't we? Then it probably make us blood suckers too," He paused. "As a knight, I've witnessed people fighting, killing for the most radilious reasons, and yet, they hate on others, thinking they are better." He sighed, "I think it all depend on our enternal metal, that formed us, not the place we live in, or the world we raised with, it's all about who we are, and how we should act."

"He's an enemy." Hakuba defeated, "You shouldn't trust him, he may betray you for the sake of his hunger or desire."

"I think you forgot about the true identity of the person we're talking about." Kudo huffed, throwing his hands into the air.

"I agree with you." Heiji stated, as he marched to stand on Shinichi's side, "I do understand the fact that you're still burning for not claiming what you fought for, but on the same time, you can't accuse him on something he never did."

"Never did?" Hakuba snorted, pointing at the lying body infront of them, "Look what he did,"

Laughing nervously, Heiji moved closer to the body, "First of all, I wanted to tell you that if you noticed the greyer shade of the body, you would be able to make it up easily that he's a vampire not a human." He paused, "I believe anybody in his place would have done the same."

Falling to his knees, he lifted his head staring at the bright blue sky, as the sun was coming closer to the horizion, "I think I give up," He titled his head, to where the knight was standing next to the scout. "Kudo-kun, I shall apologise for putting you in such situation, it was all my fault."

"Yours?" Kuroba said, as he walked outside the bushes that were keeping him safer from the sunlight, now that it was leaving, he found it a good chance to get out. "I thought you could be counted as a friend,"

"The human heart is the worst weapon on this earth." Hakuba smiled poorly at him, "I'm sorry, I know it is a mistake that can't be forgiven, but I wasn't thinking."

Shooting a confused look on Kaito, he just wrapped an arm around the knight's waist, pulling him closer, as he rested his chin on the top of his soft neat hair, he sighed. "It wasn't a happy memory, I believe," He paused, layghing dryly, "I believe nobody get all he wants, not even me, I may have a cold heart now, cold blood runing my veins, but I will never hate on you, even if it was because of you, I suffered, Hakuba, I think I forgive you." The grip tightened around the other's waist, Shinichi blinked simply at him.

Hakuba laughed -not the kindof dry cold laughs he used to, but he actually laughed, laughed in a normal way, a way that nobody had heard in so long- then said, "I'm glad." He replied as he turned his back to leave, "I believe that they won't search for you again, Akako-chan, had made a good bargain with them," He paused, smiling at him, "Even when you're a monster you still have fans Kuroba," He said, "I envy you."

They watched as the blond detective disappear in the woods, slowly . He was probably making his way to where the village was, on his mind, he has other options, he would go with Aoko's confession, it won't be that difficult after all.

 **-x-**

"Kuroba-kun is here?" Sonoko squealed, "Is he really asking for a permission to enter? God, let him in, ofcourse." She winked.

The maid nodded as she hurried to where the vampire was waiting, the messanger has told the queen of the whole story, and the whole royal crew decided to give him a chance, knowing how qualified he was, they also asked one of the best Palace chemist, to prepare his food in the labatory, in order to control his hunger, since he would be counted as a recently turned vampire.

It was such a blessing for Ran to see the genuine smile on her childhood friend's face again, she would never ask for anything more than, she had also decided to give the girl who was her partner a chance, it would hurt her if her efforts went unnoticed and she wouldn't let it happening anyways.

Kuroba looked fondly at the knight standing next to him he was happy that the royl visit went well, "It's a happy-ending fairytale after all, eh?" Kaito asked.

"A black and blue one." Shinichi confirmed nodding his head,

Well, it was true that their life is entwined, wherever they are, whenever they were, they would always end up in eachother's arm,

Because the knight loves the magician and the magician loves the knight.

The end 

_Heya, so it took me two whole days to write it, since I have been thinking about this idea for so long, I decided to turn it into words._

 _I hope you enjoyed, and I'm sory for any mistakes since I'm using my phone so it is quite difficult to upload using it,_

 _Fuck the wifi, Anyways. I'm not very good at writing lemon scenes but I tried~_

 _I know that Heiji's character was quite dumb at first and well Hakuba is the evil one here, because I hate on Hakuba, so yeah, he is secretly in love wirh Shinichi and Shiho is secretly in love with ran, cool right?_

 _Here was my attempt to write an aweful super naturual one , this one is inspired by different suns~_

 _It's one of the stories that I read daily._

_Review if you enjoyed?_

 _Thank you_

 _Jalessa Brown_


End file.
